Miyamoto Musashi/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Lt.Chard) Sun-Tzu arrives on a small wooded island in a boat, picking up his crossbow and dagger-axe he heads out. Walking down a path he see's Musashi sitting down with his back to him. Making sure to be quite he takes out his fire arrow and fires it at the unsuspecting warrior, or so he thinks. Musashi rolls out of the way, matchlock in hand and fires it at the general. It misses him, but takes the top of his helmet off. Starteld he pakes out his repating crossbow, firing bolt after bolt, but are easily knocked away with the rifle. While Sun-Tzu reloads Musahsi takes his own bow and fires an arrow, hitting the crossbow, splitting the cartrige. Musashi then takes up his Yari and charges. Sun-Tzu rakes off into the woods, fleeing from the Samurai. Mushashi isn't far behind and chases him into the woods. As he enters he can't find the general. Looking around he can't find him. Then looking forward and up he see's the General has worked his way into the tree's infront of him with another flaming arrow. He fires it Musashi dodges again but it sets the forest a blaze, it wasn't ment to hit him. Seeing fire spread he runs for it in the only direction not covered in fire, towards Sun-Tzu. Now with the Samurai running towards him, Sun-Tzu loads another arrow and takes aim. Musashi seeing this picks up a rock and thorws it at the General. It misses but it's enough to knock him off balance an out of the tree. Musashi just keeps running towards the water, there's not enough time to deal with Sun-Tzu now in the fire. Slightly dazed Sun-Tzu get's up, the fire is now spearding faster than expected, picking up his Dagger-axe he runs down the same path as Musashi, but the Samurai has a head start and the fire is now on his sides and starting to spread in front of him. With one last sprint he he jumps threw a wall of fire abd hits the ground. Coughing he looks up to see Musashi standing infront of him, spear at the ready. Looking around for his Dagger-axe he see's it's landed at Musashi's feet. Musashi picks up the weapon. Sun-Tzu places his hand on his sword ready to attack. Musashi then throws it to Sun-Tzu, who catches it with a confused look at first then nods. They noe point there weapons at each other, Sun-Tzu making quick false jabs trying to make Musashi flinch, but he is unmoving. Musashi then makes as fast overhand thrust at Sun-Tzu who deflects it but is quickly kicked in the chest. Stumbeling back, he chops at the shaft of the Yari, spliting it. Now he trying a stab, but Musashi qucikly draws his Katana and in two quick movments deflects it and severs the head. Sun-Tzu draws his Jian and charges but Musashi is a far superior sword man and manages to knock the Gernal into the mud near the water. Getting up he turns to see a charging Musashi. Grabbing a handful of mud he throws it into his face, temperaily blinding the Samurai. Rsuhing forward he tries to stab Musashi, but Musashi drops his sword and grabs the general and throws his to the ground but he quckily gets back up. Musashi has just gotten the mud out of his eyes and see's the general coming towards him. Not panicing he draws his Wakizashi and throws it into the general. Stopping dead from the shock from the unexpected attack he drops to his knees hands on the short sword. Musashi walks over to Sun-Tzu's boat and takes and oar from it and advances towards the fallen genral. Stumbeling to his feet Sun-Tzu trys to run but is struck on the back. Shouting in pain Sun-Tzu rolls onto his side, and is quickly silenced by another trick from the oar. Taking his Wakizashi out of his dead oppoenet and picking up his Katana he get's into the boat and pushes off. Looking back he takes one last look at burining island and the dead general. Winner: Miyamoto Musashi Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Miyamoto Musashi won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Sun Tzu is not considered to be a warrior. Category:Battle Subpage